Project Summary: Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) The theme of the UCSF OAIC is ?Predictors, Outcomes, and Amelioration of Late-life Disability: A Focus on Vulnerable Populations.? We are dedicated to better understanding and addressing late-life disability in vulnerable populations ? vulnerable due to either medical vulnerabilities (such as cancer with comorbid lung disease and cognitive impairment) or to social vulnerabilities (such as isolation or homelessness). During our first cycle, the UCSF OAIC leaders developed a dynamic and collaborative center that has made key contributions to science and investigator development in our thematic niche. In our second cycle, we will build on our work that is shifting paradigms in aging, and improving clinical care. We will facilitate enrollment and retention of vulnerable elders into research studies, break new ground in the innovative use of national data resources, promote aging sciences across a wide range of disciplines, and contribute to the national OAIC community. The LAC will be the glue that coordinates the OAIC cores and maintains collaboration. The LAC will focus on tangible metrics of research productivity: publications in high impact journals and new NIH funding. To achieve these goals, we will focus on nine specific aims. They allow the Center to excel in its mission of developing superb investigators and supporting the highest-quality science. Our aims also focus on building partnerships with other programs at UCSF such as our CTSI, RCMAR, and ADRC. The LAC has the following Specific Aims: 1. To provide coordination across OAIC cores, assuring that cores work together collaboratively. 2. To provide day-to-day management of the UCSF OAIC, including managing administrative tasks such as the annual progress report and communications with the OAIC coordinating center. 3. To manage fiscal matters, review use of Core resources, and make reallocation decisions. 4. To lead outreach efforts, linking the OAIC with other UCSF centers and the national OAIC network. 5. To assess scientific opportunities for new uses of Core resources, and to plan for such uses, with special consideration of opportunities for translation between clinical research, practice and policy. 6. To assess and plan areas of collaboration among UCSF OAIC Cores and with other OAICs. 7. To solicit, review, and fund proposals for REC awards and PESC projects in collaboration with those cores. 8. To organize activities of the UCSF OAIC advisory and review panels. 9. To monitor Core progress and implement necessary remediation. The LAC leader, Dr. Covinsky, and LAC co-leader, Dr. Steinman, will foster a mission driven culture of excellence, achievement, intellectual generosity, and collaboration, pushing the UCSF OAIC team to support research that translates into better care and for vulnerable older adults.